He-jek dan Macet
by KuroKunDesu
Summary: Macet itu menyusahkan, iya, menyusahkan banget! AsaKiku fic! Warning inside! Yaoi dikit lah.. Absurd nan Aneh!


_**Desclaimer : Iyaa.. Hetalia punya saia, kok.. tapi boong /plak XD**_ _ **Warning : Mengandung sedikit material dewasa. Dimohon kebijakan kepada para pembaca. Kalo gak kuat hal-hal berbau mezum, jangan baca! Segera tutup dan jangan main flame aja, yak! AsaKiku desu! Typo(s) dan sedikit OOC, mungkin.. Garing nan Absurd! (dimohon memaklumi..)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca! :v**_

Sudah jam lima sore, waktu pulang kerja yang cukup padat di Indonesia. Kendaraan lalu lalang di jalanan, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sementara pria beralis tebal ini sibuk nongkrong dengan teman-teman satu kerjanya, meminum teh di warkop pinggir jalan langganan mereka. Menikmati jalanan yang mulai memadat sejak jam empat tadi. Pria ini menyeruput tehnya sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya dan mengobrol santai seputar beban-beban hidup yang ia milki

"Eh, thur! _Loe_ tau gak sih, itu, si Francis, dia jadian lagi kemaren!" ucap temannya, pria gendut berkacamata, sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di _iph*ne nine-_ nya. Arthur, tokoh utama kali ini (lah :v), terlihat tak tertarik dan masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Lihat dulu, pak Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Arthur. Arthur langsung menoleh malas dan melihat foto yang diperlihatkan Alfred. Matanya membelalak seketika setelah melihat foto seorang Francis yang berpelukan hangat dengan gebetannya, Wang yao. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk menembak gebetannya itu minggu depan.

" _F*ck!"_ Arthur langsung membanting keras _iph*ne nine_ baru Alfred yang baru lunas dengan cicilan 10 bulan kemaren. Alfred langsung kejang-kejang di dalam warkop, yang langsung di tolongin warga setempat dan di gotong kompak ke rumah sakit RSJ terdekat. Arthur yang tak peduli hanya meminum habis tehnya dan segera meluncur ke motornya.

"Ada orderan, thur?" tanya Antonio, yang juga teman satu kerjanya.

"Iye, barusan aja dapet, _gue_ ngutang dulu ya! Trus, ntar bilangin ke Alfred, kalo _gue_ minta maap _iph*ne nine-_ nya _gue_ banting tadi. Ntar _gue_ ganti kalo udah jadian, _bye!"_ ucap Arthur yang langsung melesat di tengah jalan raya meninggalkan kekacauan yang disebabkannya itu. Antonio cuma elus dada memaklumi kelakuan Arthur yang udah ngutang ke dia untuk kedua puluh kalinya.

"Vino, _gue_ cabut juga, yak! Dapet orderan juga, nih!" Antonio mengecup kening Lovino dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Keasyikan nge- _blush,_ Lovino baru nyadar, kalo barusan si Antonio kabur dan meninggalkan bon yang belum terbayar.

"Eh, _k*ampret lu,_ Toni! Suami durhaka, _loe! #??$!(!$*'!;#:¥!"_ tereak Lovino dengan seribu nama hewan yang langsung di sumpel Ivan pake kran air pak rt. Dan begitulah berakhir rutinitas tempat tongkrongan langganan Arthur sambil menunggu orderan. Tapi, orderan apa?

-oOo-

Dan berhentilah motor Arthur didepan sebuah kantor besar kekinian, walau sudah terpampang jelas didepannya sebuah papan lalu lintas dilarang stop. Ya udah sih, kalo kena tilang tinggal sogok/plak XD

"Harusnya sih bener, jemputnya disini, tapi mana ya? Kagak ada orang di sekitar sini." Arthur kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya.

" _Su-Sumimasen.._ Anda pak _He-jek_ yang saya order, kan? Pak A-Arthur Kirkland, ya?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Arthur dari belakang. Arthur langsung menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam manis dengan seragam kerjanya.

"Ah, pak Honda, ya? Iya, saya Arthur, langsung naik aja, pak!" Arthur segera memberikan sebuah helm berstiker _He-jek_ dan mempersiapkan motornya. Honda Kiku, pelanggan berwajah manis itu tersenyum dan memakai helm-nya, _'Hee.. Ganteng, juga..'_ batinnya sambil menaiki motor.

Arthur yang ternyata perkejaannya sebagai _He-jek,_ mulai menyalakan motor _matic-_ nya dan melesat cepat mengikuti arus lalu lintas. Tak ada yang aneh selama perjalanan, hanya saja Arthur merasakan hawa aneh yang mulai menghantuinya.

"Eh, pak Honda? Anda baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Arthur agak ragu sambil melirik singkat ke kaca spion dan memastikan. Kiku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Arthur sayang~" Kiku berbisik di telinga Arthur yang membuat sekujur tubuh Arthur merinding dan panas. Tak lama, Kiku memeluk erat tubuh Arthur yang mulai tidak konsentrasi mengemudi itu.

"Kau tak keberatan, kan? Aku takut jatuh.." ucap Kiku, lagi-lagi dia berbisik tepat di telinga Arthur. Arthur makin memanas dan hanya mengangguk pelan, mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir motornya. _'Mampus gue! Nape gue dapet pelanggan genit kayak dia! Tapi imut, sih!'_

Perjalanan masih jauh, dan ya, sebagaimana rutinitas jalan raya di Indonesia ketika jam pulang kerja, motor Arthur yang hanya motor biasa akhirnya terjebak macet juga, walau Arthur sudah mencoba berbagai jalan pintas untuk menghindari macet.

"Pak Honda, maaf ya, malah kejebak macet gini." ucap Arthur lagi-lagi mengintip Kiku yang malah balik senyum kearahnya dari kaca spion. Arthur jadi nge- _blush_ melihat wajah Kiku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca spion. _'Gak boleh, thur! Lu kan mau nembak si Wang Yao minggu depan! Lu gak boleh selingkuh! Tapi, oh iya, dia udah sama si kodok, yak?!'_ Arthur yang mencoba menahan diri, malah keinget gebetannya yang udah jadian. _Mood_ Arthur jadi jelek dan cemberut sejelek-jeleknya.

"Pak, gebetanmu di rebut orang ya.. Aku pijat aja deh pak, biar rileks." Kiku menyadari _mood_ Arthur yang tiba-tiba jelek. _'Eh! Darimana ni anak tau gue habis di php-in?! Dia bisa baca pikiran gue?!_ _'._

Tiba-tiba Kiku membuka helm-nya, menarik dagu Arthur dan mencium tepat di mulutnya. Arthur kaget. Satu menit, dua menit, ciuman itu berlangsung mesra dan lama, membuat tubuh Arthur lama-lama panas dan mengeluarkan keringat. Para pengendara sekitar mereka melongo bersamaan melihat kejadian langka yang dilakukan di tengah-tengah macetnya jalan. Beberapa ada yang merekam dan meng- _upload-_ nya ke _het_ _ube_ beserta situs-situs sosmed yang lain. Sambil bergelut lidah mesra, jari-jari nakal Kiku mulai menjamah kaos Arthur dan menyelinap diam-diam menuju dada Arthur, meremas lembut sesuatunya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Arthur sesekali mengerang kecil menikmati kelakuan jari nakal Kiku. Arthur mencoba menahan tangan Kiku, tapi dia terlalu menikmati _pijatan_ Kiku.

"Pa-Pak Honda, hentikan, ah~ Kita sedang ditempat umum, pak, ah~" Arthur berhasil menahan tangan Kiku. Kiku hanya tersenyum nakal dan masih melanjutkan _pekerjaan-_ nya. Berpindah haluan menuju bagian bawah. Dia tidak membukanya, hanya merabanya dari dalam, memainkan ujung sesuatu yang sudah mengeras itu. Lagi-lagi Arthur tak bisa menghentikannya, ditambah ciuman yang masih dilanjutkan lagi. Arthur masih mencoba menghentikan Kiku.

"Baiklah, akan saya hentikan." Kiku segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan kembali menggenakan helm-nya. Arthur yang menahan malu langsung menutup resletingnya dan mulai mengendarai kembali motornya maju. Kiku tak lagi memeluk Arthur. Tapi Arthur tak bisa tenang setelah apa yang terjadi barusan. Sesuatunya masih mengeras dan dia butuh dituntaskan hingga akhir.

"Pa-Pak Honda, boleh kau, memelukku lagi? A-Aku tak bisa konsentrasi mengemudi jika seperti ini." Arthur malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. _'Thur, apa yang loe minta tadi! Mampus, malu gue!'._

"Dengan senang hati, sayang~ Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus makan malam di rumahku, pak A-r-t-h-u-r K-i-r-k-l-a-n-d~" Kiku berbisik di telinga Arthur dan langsung memeluk erat kembali tubuh Arthur yang mulai panas lagi. Muka Arthur langsung memerah lagi. Dan sampailah ia didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar milik Kiku.

"Berapa, pak?" tanya Kiku sopan.

"E-Eh? Ah, 10.000 aja, pak." jawab Arthur sedikit gugup. Kiku merogoh sakunya, memeluk Arthur sambil menyelipkan uang 10.000 kedalam saku Arthur dan menciumnya lama.

"Kutunggu jam tujuh.. Oh ya, panggil aku K-i-k-u, ya? _Honey~_ " Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kiku berbisik pada Arthur. Pipi Arthur kembali memerah. Kiku melambaikan tangan selagi Arthur pergi meninggalkan Kiku. Dan begitulah Arthur mengakhiri sore harinya hari itu.

-oOo-

"Alfred, kayaknya _Iph*ne nine loe_ bakal _gue_ gantibentar lagi.." Gumam Arthur.

"Eh?! _Loe_ udah dapet, thur?! Cowok kayak _elu? Gue_ gak percaya, emang orangnya kayak gimana?" selidik Alfred.

"Orangnya manis, manis banget. Dia pintar _pijetin_ orang. Sekarang sih masih PDKT ama dia." ucap Arthur, _'Yah, walau sedikit mezum, sih..'._

"Pak Arthur! Gimana _pijetan-_ nya semalem?"

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini! Semoga sedikit terhibur, bagi kalian para Fujoshi! -salamfujoshi-**_

 _ **Sebenarnya saya agak terganggu dengan membuat panggilan mereka sebagai pak, awalnya mau ngasih pake -san sih... Tapi, ya sudahlah, hehe :D**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review, kawan~ Selamat menghujat saya disana!**_

 _ **"Karena review-an kalian akan sangat berarti bagi sang author" -salamheta!-**_


End file.
